


A Friendly PSA

by Merfilly



Category: Incarnations of Immortality - Piers Anthony, Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death tells Death an important thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly PSA

Zane blinked, much as Mortis did as the pale girl merely appeared. He was sure he had figured out all the ins and outs of Limbo, and then something like this happened.

"Hello."

She seemed friendly enough, so he pushed back the cowl, appearing as a man rather than the skeletal reaper.

"Hi…ummm…"

"Death, same as you, just different universe."

That got a double blink, and a look from man to horse, then both looked back at her.

"Listen…don't take too many of those no dying holidays…friendly warning from one anthropomorphic incarnation of death to another." She smiled at him. "It causes ripples even outside your dimension." She nodded once, a tip of her top hat, and then she was gone again.

Mortis made a sound.

"Yes…strange indeed, my friend," Zane agreed.


End file.
